


.break up with your girlfriend

by henriqnuns



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Ao sofrer uma lesão durante um ensaio, Huening Kai acaba por parar justamente nos braços de Jeon Jungkook, o único garoto com quem consegue se sentir confortável e, ao mesmo tempo, inseguro.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Jeon Jungkook
Series: One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531400
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**.o enfermeiro jeon jungkook**

**POV KAI**

Se Beomgyu não insistisse tanto em corrigir em meus passos, eu não estaria de pé no corredor dos alojamentos, 6h50 da manhã, sentindo minhas canelas congelarem e meus dedos tremer. Estava em frente ao dormitório de meu colega, batendo insistentemente a sua espera, ele, porém, ainda parecia estar dormindo.

Chequei mais uma vez meu celular, em busca de alguma mensagem ou ligação perdida por parte de Beomgyu, mas a tela de notificações ainda não marcava nada. Bati mais uma vez, dessa vez mais forte, sabendo que ele era o único do grupo que não dividia quarto, e já estava prestes a sair quando a porta se abriu.

Beomgyu estava quase de olhos fechados do outro lado. De fato, eles estavam até vermelhos, levemente inchados, e eu rapidamente me afastei, esticando um braço entre mim e ele. — Beomgyu, o que você fez esta noite?

— A questão não é o que fiz, mas o que eu comi ontem à noite — ele disse, a voz levemente embargada. Seus lábios, assim como os olhos, estavam ressecados, como inundados em pequenas partículas de areia. — Desculpe, Kai, vamos ter que deixar nosso ensaio para depois ou você pode ir se exercitando sozinho… Tenho certeza que deve ter algum instrutor para te ajudar…

Ele bocejou duas vezes em menos de cinco segundos e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, fazendo um “tchauzinho” com a mão e o assistindo desaparecer por detrás da porta, de volta para a escuridão do seu quarto. Ótimo, eu havia acordado cedo, tomado banho e me ajeitado para nada!

Me encostei na grade, observando a sala de estar embaixo da escada. Ninguém estava de pé, nem mesmo Soobin, que levantava cedo sempre para preparar o café da manhã de todo mundo. Passei por meu quarto que dividia com ele, esperando que ele estivesse acordado, mas ele ainda ressonava baixinho com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro. Praguejei baixinho, saindo do quarto novamente.

Se Soobin e Beomgyu ainda estavam na cama, Taehyun e Yeonjun também estavam, então nem fiz questão de passar em seus quartos. Peguei minha mochila, com todo o material que usaria no treino, e desci as escadas, em direção a saída do dormitório. O grande complexo de inverno que estávamos morando era composto por quatro grandes prédios, dois para dormitório, um para treinos e ensaio e outro para os produtores. Bem ao lado de nosso prédio, eu conseguia ver as janelas fechadas dos nossos hyungs, que ainda deveriam estar dormindo depois do show que realizaram na noite passada.

Coloquei a mochila no ombro e me preparei para enfrentar o frio, caminhando em passos pesados e rápidos até o grande prédio/ginásio que servia de centro de treinamento. Alguns dos produtores, assistentes e ajudantes já estavam de pé, mas eles não eram bem-vindos em nossos estúdios, logo eu estaria sozinho naquele lugar por algumas boas horas.

Quando cheguei, me dirige rapidamente para o estúdio de dança, todo ladeado de espelhos, com tomadas para vários equipamentos, e com uma máquina de café. Surpreendentemente, um dos assistentes estava terminando de colocar o café da manhã e eu agradeci mentalmente, me aproximando e me curvando brevemente para a moça.

— Você acabou de salvar a minha manhã — disse, agarrando uma xícara de café e uma das rosquinhas polvilhadas com açúcar. A assistente riu, satisfeita com seu trabalho, e se afastou, me deixando sozinho.

Liguei a caixa de som em uma das tomadas e me posicionei em frente ao espelho, pronto para começar o treino. Se Beomgyu dizia que meus passos estavam confusos e fora de sincronia, ele iria se surpreender na próxima vez que me veria, iria ficar de queixo caído com minhas habilidades. Estavam quase lançando nosso comeback, eu não poderia de forma alguma errar algum passo no palco, fazer com meus colegas e amigos se envergonhassem para toda a Coréia. 

A música começou a tocar e eu comecei a dançar, cuidando cada um dos passos, cronometrando o tempo e os movimentos, girando no exato momento em que precisava e me curvando, imaginando onde cada um dos membros deveriam estar. Via meu reflexo no espelho, como se fosse outra pessoa, como se eu fosse apenas um visitante naquele estúdio. O Kai do espelho sorria, alegre, refletindo tudo o que eu sentia quando eu podia fazer aquilo que gostava: dançar. Eu me sentia livre.

Eu estava quase no fim da música quando percebi que a porta estava aberta e uma figura me observava. Virei o tornozelo para o lado errado e caí no chão, em um susto, meu coração dando pulos e bombeando mais sangue do que o normal.

— Kai-ah! — escutei aquela voz, os passos rápidos em minha direção. Eu estava caído de bruços, o pulso virado bem debaixo de meu dorso, sentindo cada parte do meu corpo latejar de dor.

Jeon Jungkook se aproximou, me tomando em seus braços e me virando para que nossos olhos ficassem na mesma altura. Ele estava como todas as manhãs: incrivelmente bonito, o cabelo estranhamento ajeitado, usando seu sobretudo escuro, seus coturnos pesados, e o anel prateado em seu dedo. Senti suas mãos tocarem minhas costas, enquanto ele, de joelhos, segurava todo meu corpo.

— Kai, sinto muito — ele disse, tocando em meu pulso, percebendo que ele estava levemente lesionado. — Eu não quis te assustar.

— Poderia parar de me observar dessa forma — eu respondi, começando a sentir uma dor em meu tornozelo, peito e pulso. Fechei os olhos, trincando os dentes, e senti o corpo de Jungkook se aproximar cada vez mais. — Hyung, o que você está fazendo?

Jungkook levantou o rosto, me olhando. — Dizem que calor humano ajuda a amenizar os sintomas, no momento, pelo menos.

Olhei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para ele, mas não reclamei. Só de estar basicamente em seu colo, sentindo seu corpo envolta do meu, seus músculos contra minha pele, eu já estava feliz. 

Ele então se apoiou em um joelho e de repente estava de pé, comigo em seu colo. Me agarrei em seu pescoço, para não cair, enquanto olhava assustado para ele. — Hyung, avisa antes de fazer uma coisa dessas.

— Vou te levar para a enfermaria, como uma forma de desculpas — ele disse.

— Você não precisa, eu posso ir sozinho. Se você estava por aqui, é porque precisava treinar, hyung — eu disse, tentando fazer com que ele me descesse, mas sem sucesso.

Jungkook abriu a porta com seu quadril e então já estávamos no corredor, caminhando em meio a alguns dos assistentes que olhavam surpresos para nós. Um deles até mesmo tirou uma foto, escondido, que certamente iria circular pela internet em poucos segundos.

Jungkook olhou para mim, com um sorriso acanhado em seu rosto, e ergueu as sobrancelhas, como quem dá “oi” para alguém na rua, e seus lábios se contraíram levemente. Senti um arrepio tomar conta de meu corpo, lembrando de todas as veze em que eu havia o beijado, desde os seus lábios até o seu pescoço, de quando ele me colocou em seu colo e eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço e só soltei quando os meus lábios já estavam inchados de tanto o beijar.

Infelizmente, isso era algo que já não mais acontecia entre nós.

— Na verdade — ele disse -, eu te vi saindo do seu alojamento e sabia que você viria ensaiar, então aproveitei para te ver dançando um pouco.

— E se eu tivesse subido para a academia? Iria me observar fazendo umas flexões?

— De fato, eu iria — ele sorriu para mim. Seu caminhar era tão calmo, pensado, equilibrado, que eu parecia estar caminhando nas nuvens ou dançando. E seus braços em momento algum havia fraquejado, com todo o meu peso sobre eles. — Mas eu sei que você não iria fazer flexões.

— Como sabe?

— Porque você não quer trincar essa barriga — ele respirou fundo, mais uma lufada de ar, sem sequer tremer os ombros. — E eu prefiro assim, também.

Olhei chocado para ele, quase pulando de seu colo para que pudesse lhe bater no rosto. Mas meu corpo reagiu de outra forma, rapidamente ficando vermelho, as bochechas estourando em brasas, e arrepiado. 

— Ela é toda lisinha e delicada — ele completou, parando em frente ao prédio dos produtores. — Se você trincar, vai parecer uma dessas crianças indianas que são super fortes e malham pra caramba.

Nós entramos no prédio e rapidamente um dos produtores chamou a enfermeira, que apareceu correndo com uma maca. Mas eu não queria descer do colo do meu hyung, queria continuar seu cheiro de lavanda, ver seu sorriso daquela visão privilegiada, seu frescor. Rezei baixinho, para que Jungkook dispensasse ajuda.

— Eu posso levar ele — Jungkook disse para a enfermeira e olhou para mim de canto de olho, enquanto eu aproveitava mais alguns segundos daquele homem que me carregava direto para a enfermaria, o que poderia não ser a coisa mais romântica possível.

— Eu não sou uma criança — eu disse, quando ele me deixou sobre uma das camas. Ele cruzou os braços, com aquele seu sorriso zombeteiro, e seu brinco brilhou em sua orelha, o deixando cada vez mais angelical.

Uma das enfermeiras se aproximou, começando a me inspecionar dos pés à cabeça. Primeiro notaram meu pulso torcido, que eu não deveria, em hipótese alguma, ter torcido mais ainda ao me segurar em Jungkook. Logo depois o roxo aparentemente em meu tornozelo e, logo depois, minha respiração falhada, causa do impacto de meu peito com o chão.

— Agora, Huening Kai, se por possível, vamos tirar sua camiseta para que seja melhor de examinar seu machucado — a enfermeira disse e meus olhos rapidamente caíram sobre Jungkook, que me olhava agora com um sorriso safado, de quem estava gostando do que estava acontecendo.

Jungkook mordeu o seu próprio lábio e logo depois passou a língua por ele, me deixando levemente avoado. A enfermeira já estava segurando a barra de minha camiseta quando eu recuei, envergonhado.

— Eu posso fazer isso — Jungkook disse, se aproximando. A enfermeira me olhou, em busca de uma aprovação, e eu concordei com a cabeça. Jungkook sentou logo atrás de mim na cama, de uma forma que eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, apenas sentir seus dedos em minha pele. Ele puxou a camiseta por meus braços, com cuidado para que eu não machucasse o pulso, e seus dedos tocaram em minha cintura descoberta, assim como todo o resto de meu dorso, completamente desnudo ao bel prazer de Jungkook. Sem que ninguém percebesse, ele desceu seus dedos em direção a minha barriga, tocando em meu abdômen. — Como eu disse, você fica melhor com a barriga lisinha desse jeito.

Meu rosto ardeu novamente, enquanto ele se afastava de mim.

— Se você quiser, pode fazer o curativo também — disse a enfermeira, levemente encantada por Jungkook, assim como todas as outras pessoas. Eu nem precisei olhar para meu hyung para saber que ele estava sorrindo. 

Senti seu peso novamente na cama, dessa vez ele estava de frente para mim. A enfermeira lhe ajudou em todos os passos, sempre olhando de canto, observando cada toque de Jungkook. Depois de ela própria se certificar de que não existiam problemas mais sérios em meu peito, ela passou para ele uma espécie de pomada, que Jungkook espalhou em suas mãos e então começou a massagear meu peito, os dedos circulando em volta de meus mamilos, propositalmente, me fazendo ficar vermelho e levemente excitado, enquanto ele passava as palmas das mãos para cima e para baixo.

— Eu queria te beijar, bem aqui — colocou o indicador bem no centro do meu peito. — Para sarar mais rápido.

A enfermeira, então, passou para ele uma espécie de faixa, que ele enrolou em volta de meu peito, agora com um pouco mais força, para que meu corpo ficasse imóvel o suficiente para que não causasse mais danos ao meu peito. Quando terminou, eu estava apenas de calça moletom, o dorso desnudo, mas com uma faixa no peito.

— Agora, se você quiser continuar o trabalho com o pulso e o tornozelo, eu vou aproveitar para buscar alguns dos remédios para dor.

— Será um prazer — Jungkook disse.

A enfermeira se afastou, nos deixando sozinhos. Ficamos calados por algum tempo, enquanto ele tirava minhas meias e levantava minha calça até os joelhos. Eu estava vulnerável a ele, fragilizado em suas mãos. — Hyung.

— Sim?

Ele levantou o olhar de meu pé esquerdo, massageando meu tornozelo com a pomada, subindo e descendo seus dedos longos e finos, como em uma dança. — Você está fazendo tudo isso porque está se sentindo culpado ou por que você quer me tocar… Desse jeito?

Jungkook abriu um sorriso. — Um pouco dos dois.

Ele terminou com o tornozelo, o enfaixando, e sentou-se um pouco mais perto, pegando meu pulso esquerdo com delicadeza. Sentia pontadas em toda a minha mão, como se milhões de agulhas geladas estivessem perfurando minha pele. Ele percebeu e colocou sua mão sobre seu colo, logo acima de seus joelhos.

— Você precisar tomar mais cuidado, Huening Kai — ele disse, sorrindo. — Seus fãs não vão querer te ver machucado desse jeito.

— Eles vão ficar felizes de saber que você está cuidando de mim.

Seus dedos, molhados e refrescantes por causa da palmada, repentinamente se entrelaçaram nos meus e eu senti uma corrente de energia tomar conta de meu corpo. Ele se aproximou, colocando sua mão livre debaixo de meu queixo e levantando o meu rosto, antes de me beijar, delicadamente. Senti seus lábios abrir os meus, seus dedos segurar meu rosto com delicadeza, mas ao mesmo tempo firme. Era assim todas as vezes, meu corpo se amolecendo ao seu toque, ao seus beijos, aos seus lábios incrivelmente macios e delicados.

— Eu machuquei meu pulso, não minha boca — eu disse e senti ele sorrir enquanto me beijava, seus lábios ficando mais ferozes, sua língua se chocando contra a minha, nossos corpos colados, a dor em meu peito praticamente esquecida em meio aquele beijo. Sentia meu corpo girar, como em uma dança, e Jungkook então se afastou, colocando seu polegar em meu lábio e me fazendo o chupar.

— Você é espertinho — ele disse, tirando seu polegar e separando nossos corpos.

— Hyung — eu pedi, meu corpo inteiro pedindo cada vez mais de seus lábios. Os queria em meu peito, em minha barriga, em minhas coxas, queria sentir aquele calor de sua boca em todas as partes possíveis.

Jungkook emitiu um som, ouvindo, enquanto guardava as coisas.

— Termine com a sua namorada, hyung — eu disse, envergonhado.

Jungkook soltou uma risadinha, sorrindo descaradamente para mim. 

De repente, a porta se abriu, e todos os meus amigos irromperam na enfermaria, ainda com suas roupas de dormir, até mesmo Beomgyu. A enfermeira entrou logo depois, assustada.

Enquanto Soobin me cercava, se certificando de que eu estava bem e espalhando beijinhos por toda minha mão, como se fosse curar de alguma forma, Jungkook desapareceu. E meu último lampejo de seu corpo foi quando o vi atravessar a porta.


	2. .calm down, huening kai

**.calm down, huening kai**

**POV KAI**

Eu ainda estava me recuperando das fraturas em meu tornozelo quando descobri que não iria participar da apresentação de Natal com os outros garotos. Desde o acidente, me mantive sentado em um banco, observando meus amigos treinarem e ensaiarem, coreografar as novas danças e decorar os passos. Eles estavam felizes, conseguia ver por seus olhos, que brilhavam sempre que algum deles lembrava da apresentação, e pelos seus sorriso de orelha a orelha. Eu deveria estar feliz por ele, mas uma pequena parte de mim estava com inveja, chegando ao ponto em que precisava pedir para que me tirassem da sala de treinos, para não descontar nos garotos.

A dor no peito ainda estava constante, mas a atadura fora retirada menos de quatro dias depois, pela enfermeira. Um médico da capital me examinou, disse que havia sido um ótimo trabalho da enfermaria. Eu e a enfermeira nos olhamos, os únicos dois que sabiam que todo aquele trabalho, na verdade, fora feito por Jungkook. A visão de meu  _ hyung _ curvado sobre meu corpo, massageando meu peito, meu pé, minhas mãos, antes de beijar daquele jeito, me atormentava sempre que eu ia para a cama. Só de pensar que aquele momento talvez não tivesse significado nada para ele conseguia me deixar enjoado. Ele deveria estar com sua namorada, aos beijos em seu dormitório, sabendo que era o único que podia trazer namoradas para o alojamento.

Se eu pudesse caminhar, já teria ido pedir explicações.

Na manhã da primeira semana, Soobin levantou eufórico. Ligou as luzes do dormitório, puxou todas suas roupas de dentro do armário, espalhou pela cama, e do fundo de sua prateleira, retirou um grande baú, como se tirado direto dos contos de fadas. De dentro, seus dedos puxaram o tecido negro e dourado, o uniforme que usariam para a apresentação logo a noite. Ele não conseguia esconder a excitação e sempre que lembrava de minha situação, ele se aproximava, me tacando beijinhos na testa e nas bochechas.

— Você vai poder nos ver da TV, Kai-ah! — ele disse. A forma que Jungkook me chamava havia virado meu segundo apelido, depois de  _ bolinho _ . — E quando voltarmos, vamos te contar todos os detalhes.

— Eu espero, hyung — eu disse, ainda sentindo um puxão no peito quando ele me abraçou violentamente, os braços envolta de meu corpo. Soobin beijou minha bochecha, tocando o canto de meus lábios com os seus, e sorriu para mim mais uma vez. 

Desviei o rosto antes que ele tentasse novamente.

— Você nunca me deixa te beijar — ele resmungou, se afastando, os lábios contraídos como se fosse um bebê.

— Somos amigos, Soobin — respondi.

A verdade era que, se Jungkook não existisse sempre em meus pensamentos, eu já estaria beijando Soobin mesmo com todas as dores em meu corpo. Um amigo atencioso, que sempre estava ao meu lado e fazia de tudo para me manter confortável, era a melhor pessoa para se manter por perto. Jungkook, infelizmente, existe, e eu gosto de sofrer por homem.

— Amigos — ele respondeu, debochado. — É assim que você vê o Jungkook também?

Senti minhas bochechas explodirem, quentes e avermelhadas. Pedi por explicações, mas Soobin já tinha terminado sua mala. Me deu um último abraço e um beijo na bochecha e desceu para encontrar os garotos. 

Levantei da cama, com dificuldade, calcei meus sapatos e coloquei um casaco por cima, apenas para não sentir frio. Do lado de fora, uma grande limusine esperava por meus amigos e todos eles estavam eufóricos, pulando, rindo e se abraçando. Quando me viram, fizeram uma fila para me abraçar e Taehyun, o último, demorou mais, a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. — Vou te trazer um presente, Kai-ah.

Eu sorri, beijando sua bochecha.

Os produtores os apressaram, precisavam chegar com muita antecedência no estádio, e eu os observei desaparecer pela rua. Não havia mais ninguém do lado de fora além de mim, maioria dos assistentes estavam voltando para casa para comemorar as festividades, e poucos produtores ficariam pela empresa. Me encostei na parede, ainda do lado de fora, e saquei meu telefone, me certificando de o desligar para que não fosse interrompido por mensagens e vídeos chamadas de Soobin.

Eu estava prestes a voltar para o alojamento quando senti aquela presença, como quem sente um espírito. Primeiro o cheiro, aquele perfume de lavanda, preenchendo minhas narinas, perfumando o pátio inteiro, depois o som dos passos, delicados, mas decididos, como quem caminha sabendo que era o centro das atenções. E então, a figura, personificada em seu sobretudo negro, por cima de uma blusa social azul clara, as calças justas nas pernas. 

Jeon Jungkook parou ao meu lado, olhando em direção ao carro, que terminava de dobrar a saída do imenso campus que a empresa havia comprado para o inverno. Eu poderia estar olhando para frente, mas sentia o olhar de Jungkook sobre mim, seus olhos castanhos aveludados, como mel.

— Tenho certeza que eles vão se divertir por você — ele disse, me olhando.

— Esse é o problema — respondi, levantando o olhar para ele. — Eu queria me divertir também. Isso é injusto.

Jungkook concordou com a cabeça, colocando as mãos no bolso de seu sobretudo.

— Eu já te pedi desculpas? A culpa é minha de você estar aqui — ele disse, encabulado, olhando para os seus próprios pés. — Você não estaria aqui se eu não tivesse bisbilhotando pela sala de ensaios dos outros.

Eu soltei uma risadinha, nervoso, levemente surpreso com como ele conseguia ser fofo e idiota ao mesmo tempo, mas em um bom sentido. — A culpa não é sua, mas sim desse meu corpo frágil pra…

— Ei — ele disse, segurando meus braços. — Eu não acredito que você iria dizer isso do seu próprio corpo. Ele é… Perfeito.

Encabulei, tentando desviar o olhar, mas sem sucesso. Tudo em Jeon Jungkook eram centro de atenções, seu brinco de argolinha na orelha esquerda, seus lábios rosados, os olhos castanhos dourados, o cabelo perfeitamente arrumado e dividido, o único botão aberto em sua camisa, me dando um pequeno vislumbre de seu peito. Eu toquei seu ombro, como se ajustando seu sobretudo, e ele segurou minha cintura.

Nossas alturas eram quase as mesmas, mas Jungkook conseguia ser alguns centímetros maior do que eu, me fazendo levantar levemente a ponta dos pés para tocar em seu pescoço. Como resposta, ele segurou minha mão e afastou de si.

— Posso te convidar para passar o ano novo no meu dormitório? — ele perguntou, ainda segurando minha cintura.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Seus dedos pareciam queimar onde tocavam minha pele, sua presença tão perto da minha parecia como a luz no mar, me causando ondas de tremor e excitação. Estávamos sozinhos, do lado de fora, mas expostos para qualquer um que olhasse pelas janelas. E, mesmo assim, Jungkook não se importava. Éramos dois  _ maknae _ trocando carícias no pátio da empresa.

— Seja o meu convidado — ele continuou. — Prometo que vai ser o seu melhor ano novo. E se não for, sempre vai ter o ano que vem.

Me afastei, me equilibrando o suficiente para que meu tornozelo não me atrapalhasse. Concordei com a cabeça, levemente, e então sorri, olhando em seus olhos. — Eu vou adorar, hyung.

Jungkook me acompanhou pelo dormitório, por mais que ele não tive autorização para entrar nos alojamentos alheios. Era inverno, eu estava com o tornozelo completamente dolorido, sua ajuda seria considerada por qualquer que viesse a o encontrar por ali, mesmo que, enquanto subia aquelas escadas, eu estivesse em plena certeza de que éramos os únicos no prédio inteiro.

— Acho que é isso — ele disse, abrindo a porta do quarto para mim, com um sorrisinho. — Você consegue se ajeitar agora, certo?

Concordei com a cabeça, me apoiando na soleira da porta. — Muito obrigado… Pelo convite e por ter me trago até aqui.

Jungkook escondeu as mãos nos bolsos, o olhar levemente caído, as mechas de seu cabelo caindo pelos olhos. Desde seu último comeback, ele havia começado a deixar seu cabelo crescer e, em alguma coisa, éramos parecidos.

— Não estou fazendo nada além da minha obrigação como seu  _ hyung _ — ele disse, se aproximando levemente. — Na verdade, posso te ajudar com o banho, se você precisar.

Soltei uma risadinha, tentando controlar meus próprios instintos de o beijar. — Eu vou ficar bem, Jungkook.

Senti seus dedos tocarem minha bochecha e seu rosto se aproximou do meu. Quando achei que ele iria me beijar nos lábios, ele desferiu um beijo em minha testa. — Até mais tarde.

Ele abanou, rapidamente, e seguiu seu caminho, desaparecendo na escada que o levaria para o térreo. Ainda fiquei alguns segundos parado, com a porta aberta, o rosto congelando, os lábios contorcidos, um sorriso bobo. Entrei, tentando não deixar que a minha própria consciência me impedisse de ligar para ele e recusar o convite. Se existe algo pior do que a minha teimosia, é a teimosia da minha consciência.

Eu ainda teria umas boas horas antes do encontro, o que foi suficiente para que eu escolhesse a roupa perfeita. Aproveitei o resto da manhã para assistir alguns episódios de minha série favorita, mas logo troquei para assistir vídeos do meu hyung, algo que logo me fez me sentir culpado. Ao meio dia, um assistente me trouxe almoço e logo depois um fisioterapeuta apareceu, para checar a situação de meu tornozelo e pulso.

— Fizeram um trabalho muito bom aqui — ele disse, erguendo o meu pé e tomando cuidado para tocá-lo. 

— Foi meu hyung quem ajudou — eu respondi, orgulhoso.

O homem levantou um olhar curioso, de quem diz “essa não é função dele”, mas continuou calado. — Dói quando eu levanto assim?

— Não, apenas um incômodo.

Ele se levantou, colocando as mãos no bolso. — Isso é bom, isso é muito bom, na verdade. Significa que você já está se recuperando e que pode voltar aos poucos muito cedo, talvez antes do próximo  _ comeback _ .

Eu sorri para ele, surpreso que ele, talvez, fosse um fã.

— De fato, será que você poderia dar um autógrafo para meu filho? — ele pediu, tirando seu bloquinho do bolso.

— Claro, só não conta para ninguém não, porque aqui a empresa cobra por autógrafo — eu disse, rindo, pegando sua caneta emprestada e autografando meu nome logo abaixo do nome de seu filho.

Depois que ele se foi, comecei a me arrumar. Tomei banho, com a presença de um assistente. Mesmo que ele ficasse do lado de fora, apenas a sensação de saber que uma pessoa estava me cuidando enquanto eu tomava banho me deixava levemente desconfortável. Ao voltar para o quarto, vesti a única roupa que eu havia separado para algo especial como essa. Tirei minha réplica da jaqueta amarela de Jungkook ainda com a etiqueta, vesti calças azuis claras, justas ao meu corpo, e deixei os cabelos soltos, quase tocando os ombros.

Eu estava quase trocando de roupa, achando que seria ridículo aparecer com uma jaqueta daquelas, quando o escutei bater à porta. Minhas mãos tremiam, meu estômago se revirava, e mesmo assim eu abri a porta, com toda a pouca confiança do mundo. Ele estava lá, completamente arrumado, o rosto brilhando, os lábios rosados, o cabelo perfeitamente repartido, o brinco em forma de cruz caindo por sua orelha esquerda, a jaqueta brilhante por cima de uma camiseta vermelha.

— Kai-ah! — ele disse, levemente emocionado. — Eu não acredito… Onde você conseguiu isso?

Eu fiquei vermelho, enquanto sentia seus braços me envolver em um abraço. Ele me olhava dos pés à cabeça, surpreso, tocando no tecido da jaqueta. — Você está lindo, Kai. É incrível como você consegue ficar melhor do que eu nessa jaqueta.

— Eu posso tirar, se você quiser — eu respondi, enquanto caminhávamos em direção a saída. 

— Não, não. Você está perfeito — ele segurou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos, para me ajudar a descer as escadas. — Na verdade, eu poderia te beijar agora mesmo de tão lindo que você está.

— Deixa de ser bobo, hyung.

— Você sabe que eu gosto dos seus beijos — ele parou, me empurrando levemente contra a parede da escada, colocando sua perna por entre as minhas. — Dos seus lábios macios e…

— Não podemos fazer isso — eu disse, o empurrando. — Você tem uma namorada e eu preciso focar na minha carreira. Por favor,  _ hyung _ , eu não quero sair machucado de tudo isso que acontece entre a gente.

Ele ficou quieto, me observando, seus olhos subindo e descendo de meus lábios para meus olhos. Algo me dizia que sequer iríamos chegar ao seu quarto, algo em toda a tensão em seu corpo e em  _ meu _ corpo me diziam isso. 

— Era sobre isso que queria falar contigo.

Senti um calafrio.

— Lisa, ela… Ela vai passar a virada com a gente — ele respondeu, se esquivando, virando-se de costas para mim e oferecendo sua mão, para que eu pudesse descer as escadas. Mas eu estava chocado demais, perplexo demais para dar um passo, sentia meu coração desacelerar, como se estivesse sendo esmagado.

— Kai…

— Você deveria ter me avisado, me dito isso mais cedo.

— Eu sei, mas… Eu queria que você viesse, eu não posso te deixar sozinho na virada do ano, Kai. Você importa para mim, você sabe. Vamos, por favor, se você não vier comigo esse vai ser a minha pior virada de ano.

Seus olhos pediam por isso, a forma que ele segurava minhas mãos, também. Ele estava falando a verdade, mas meu corpo se recusava a acreditar em suas palavras. — Você tem a sua namorada, hyung.

— Mas eu tenho você há muito mais tempo — ele disse, subindo um degrau. — Por favor.

Suspirei, apertando forte sua mão, e deixei que ele me guiasse em direção ao seu dormitório. Quando chegamos, esperava encontrar todos os seus amigos e, consequentemente, meus  _ hyungs _ , mas a única pessoa lá era Lisa, atirada na cama de Jungkook, com os cotovelos apoiados no colchão, o queixo em suas mãos. Ela balançava as pernas, como se estivesse em uma perfomance. Quando eu entrei, ela deu um pulo da cama, abrindo os braços.

— Kai! — ela disse, apertando cada canto do meu corpo.

— Lisa, ele está machucado — Jungkook disse, segurando os ombros da namorada. Ela rapidamente se afastou, assustada.

— Me desculpe, me desculpe, Kai — ela disse. — Como você está?

— Bem — eu respondi, a única coisa em minha cabeça sendo a sensação de ser agarrado por Jungkook, que em momento algum havia se preocupado com minhas contorções.

Ela me ofereceu um lugar no grande sofá do quarto de Jungkook, que, por sinal, eu conhecia por inteiro, mas precisava fingir que nunca havia visto. A verdade era que eu já havia beijado meu  _ hyung _ em seu sofá, em sua cama, até mesmo sentados em frente ao seu computador, enquanto ele me mostrava uns de seus passos favoritos do Michael Jackson.

— Vamos beber! — Lisa disse, puxando uma bebida de dentro do frigobar. — Você não bebe, certo, Kai? Eu e Jungkook bebemos por você, então.

Ela se jogou na cama de Jungkook novamente, aumentando o som da música até o máximo e começando a cantar junto com os cantores, como se, de um momento para o outro, esquecesse que também estávamos no quarto.

— Ela está tomando uns remédios, para bipolaridade — Jungkook disse, enquanto sentava ao meu lado no sofá. — Se você responder tudo com “sim” e concordar em tudo que ela propor, vamos ficar bem.

Eu soltei um sorrisinho, olhando de canto de olho para Lisa, que digitava furiosamente em seu celular, enquanto sentia a pressão do corpo de Jungkook contra o meu. Eu virei o olhar para ele, me olhava, levemente sorridente.

— Eu estou feliz que você está aqui — ele disse, colocando sua mão sobre minha perna. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e colocou sua cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto levemente colocava minha perna direita sobre a sua esquerda.

— Jungkook — eu disse, baixinho.

— Ela não vai ver — ele disse, subindo sua mão por dentro de minha camiseta. — Me desculpe, Kai, se não fosse eu, você estaria agora se apresentando com seus amigos.

Senti seus dedos tocarem minha barriga, subirem por meu peito, enquanto meu coração parecia prestes a pular pela minha boca. Assim como Jungkook havia dito, Lisa nem havia percebido que seu namorado estava quase colocando outro cara em seu colo, enquanto lhe beijava levemente o pescoço.

— Hyung, isso é errado — eu disse, afastando meus lábios do dele, mas sem sucesso. Ele já estava me beijando, me envolvendo em seus lábios, em seu toque, em sua língua. — Hyung, por favor.

— Calma, Huening Kai.

Ele parou, me olhandao, e delicadamente se afastou, mas ainda mantendo minha perna sobre a sua. Ficamos calados por alguns segundos, apenas sentados, olhando para a parede do quarto, enquanto Lisa começava a dançar loucamente pelo quarto. Minha vontade era de ir embora, aproveitar as últimas horas do ano em meu quarto, mas Lisa estava decidida em fazer todo mundo dançar.

— Vamos, se levantem, vamos dançar.

— Kai está machucado — Jungkook disse, me defendendo do furacão Lisa.

— Poxa — ela disse, se curvando e beijando minha bochecha. — Você vai ficar bem logo, logo, Kaizinho. Vamos, amor, vamos dançar juntos.

Jungkook me olhou de canto de olho e eu sorri, levemente, e ele se levantou, envolvendo Lisa em seus braços. Eu desviei o olhar para a tela do seu celular, aproveitando que estava desbloqueado, enquanto seus amigos enviavam mensagens em um grupo, fotos e vídeos, cada um em sua casa, com sua família.

Levantei a câmera e gravei Lisa e Jungkook, logo depois eu mesmo, com um sorrisinho.

Eles responderam em um  _ flash _ , me desejando feliz ano novo e dizendo que iriam mostrar para suas mães, porque eu era bonitinho. Quando terminei de responder todo mundo, Jungkook se jogou ao meu lado, levemente suado.

— Eu vou buscar mais bebida — Lisa disse, pegando a carteira de Jungkook e desaparecendo pela porta. Eu sabia o que aquilo significa, sabia antes mesmo de ver a porta se fechar.

— Hyung — eu disse.

— Vamos conversar.

Saímos para a rua, caminhando lado a lado, enquanto sentíamos a neve tocar nossas peles, os cabelos escuros de Jungkook levemente pincelados de branco, como se ele fosse um anjo. Quando já estávamos afastados o suficiente dos dormitórios, ele pegou em minha mão, continuando a caminhar como se fosse algo normal entre nós.

— Nós somos um casal de verdade — ele disse, me olhando.

— Hyung, você está sendo muito idiota com a sua namorada. Não podemos ficar nos beijando assim quando ela pensa que você é fiel com ela e… Não, como eu disse, não quero parar de ser seu amigo, ficar sem você e ainda ver a Lisa de coração partido.

—  _ Eu _ vou ficar de coração partido — ele parou, virando-se de frente para mim, tocando meu rosto, aproximando seus lábios do meu, me beijando delicadamente, sem sequer tocar nossas línguas.

— Hyung.

— Eu te amo, Kai — ele se afastou, mostrando sua mão. — Eu terminei com a Lisa, hoje mais cedo. Ela aceitou, mas começou a beber e acho que esqueceu. Amanhã, ela vai acordar e eu sei que vai me ligar, eu sei, porque eu conheço dela.

— Jungkook-hyung.

— Eu não amo ela, Kai. Eu amo  _ você _ — ele me beijou uma segunda, terceira vez, a neve sendo nosso padrinho, enquanto ele segurava minha cintura, sua língua molhava minha boca. — Você não vai dizer nada…?

Eu ri, mordendo seu lábio, como ele sempre fazia comigo. — Desculpa, por… Por te querer enquanto você namorava, eu… Eu deveria ter parado de te ver, deveria ter deixado que você seguisse sua vida, porque a gente  _ nunca _ …

— Kai, por favor — ele colocou seu dedo em minha boca. — Nunca fale isso de novo na minha frente ou eu vou ficar muito chateado, mesmo. Você acha que eu vou namorar o garoto mais lindo desse país sem que as pessoas saibam?

Congelei e não por causa do frio, mas sim do calor que começava a crescer em meu peito. — Hyung.

Ele riu de minha cara de espanto.

— Eu não posso, não posso…

— O que?

— Namorar contigo.

— Tarde demais — ele riu. — Já estamos namorando desde a meia-noite.

— Mas ainda…

De repente, o céu estourou em luzes vermelhas, azuis, amarelas. Eu ri, contrariado, e me apoiei em Jungkook, enquanto ele levantava os braços para o céu, igualmente surpreso com os fogos de artifício.

— Eu juro que não planejei isso — ele disse, se voltando para mim. — Eu já achei que você meia noite há um tempo.

Deixei que ele me abraçasse e nos beijamos novamente, dessa vez com os fogos de artifício, a neve e aquele calor que subia por todo o meu corpo. Quando nos separamos, ele pegou na minha mão e voltamos para o dormitório, enquanto sentíamos nossas roupas encharcadas da neve.

— Será que agora eu posso te ajudar com o banho? — ele disse, em frente ao meu dormitório. Eu olhei para ele, depois para a grande porta de vidro, e então balancei os ombros. — Você pode, no máximo, me ajudar a me secar.

Ele riu, enquanto eu o puxava para dentro do prédio. — Amanhã, Soobin vai chegar e nos ver na sua cama…

— Você vai dormir no seu quarto, espertinho — eu respondi. — Não vamos matar o Soobin do coração logo no primeiro dia do ano.

— Podemos convidar ele…

— Para quê? — perguntei, inocente. — HYUNG, você é um sujo.


End file.
